"Revenge" by CaptainSparklez and TryHardNinja
Revenge is song by CaptainSparklez and TryHardNinja. This song is a Minecraft parody of DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher and Pitbull. Lyrics TryHardNinja Creeper Aw man 1: TryHardNinja So we back in the mine Got our pickaxe swinging from side to side Side-side to side This task, a grueling one Hope to find some diamonds tonight, night, night Diamonds tonight TryHardNinja Heads up You hear a sound, turn around and look up Total shock fills your body Oh, no, it's you again I can never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes Eyes-eye-eyes TryHardNinja 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again 'Cause, baby, tonight You grab your pick, shovel, and bolt again (Bolt again-gain) And run, run until it's done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again (Stuff again-gain) 2: TryHardNinja Just when you think you're safe Overhear some hissing from right behind Right-right behind That's a nice life you have Shame it's gotta end at this time, time, time Time-time-time-time TryHardNinja Blows up Then your health bar drops and you could use a one-up Get inside, don't be tardy So, now you're stuck in there Half a heart is left, but don't die, die, die Die-die-die TryHardNinja 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again 'Cause, baby, tonight You grab your pick, shovel, and bolt again (Bolt again-gain) And run, run until it's done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again 3: CaptainSparklez (Creepers, you're mine, haha) Dig up diamonds and craft those diamonds And make some armor, get it, baby Go and forge that like you so MLG pro The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me, bro, huh Training in your room under the torchlight Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight Every single day and the whole night Creeper's out prowlin', hoo, alright Look at me, look at you Take my revenge, that's what I'm gonna do I'm a warrior, baby, what else is new? And my blade's gonna tear through you, bring it [Bridge: TryHardNinja & CaptainSparklez] 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again (Gather your stuff, yeah, let's take back the world) Yeah, baby, tonight (Haha) Grab your sword, armor and go (It's on) Take your revenge (Woo), oh-oh, oh-oh So fight, fight, like it's the last, last night Of your life, life, show them your bite (Woo) [Chorus: TryHardNinja & CaptainSparklez] 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again 'Cause, baby, tonight You grab your pick, shovel and bolt again (Bolt again-gain, woo) And run, run until it's done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause, baby, tonight (Come on, swing your sword up high) The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again (Come on, jab your sword down low) (Woo) Why It Rocks # This parody is one of the more well-known Minecraft song parodies on the Internet. # The lyrics are great # The music video is very well-made. # It became a meme. Videos Category:2010s Category:CaptainSparklez songs Category:TryHardNinja songs Category:Dance Category:Indie Pop Category:Pop Category:Internet memes Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Remixes Category:EDM Category:Trance Category:Minecraft Songs